Goodbye to Raven
by Blue-Apple
Summary: Trigon has returned. He has come back to possess Raven and consume the world in evil. Only three chapters long.Rated PG13 for suicide, and a tiny amount of blood. I revised the whole story.
1. Raven's Final Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.

Keys:

''- Thinking

_Italics_ - Trigon speaking

""- Normal speaking

I hope you enjoy my story and leave a review. I do accept flames… But I prefer constructive criticism.

Well, enjoy!

Good-bye to Raven

Chapter 1—Raven's Final Farewell

It was midnight. Rain clouds filled the night sky, covering the moon and the stars and making the sky seem darker than it actually was. The air was cold with frost. Due to this, no one was in the streets except some drunks and gamblers trying to find their way home.

On the island in the middle of the river stood Titans Tower. And in it, the young heroes known as the Teen Titans slept. But, as for sleeping peacefully, only one did not.

Raven was tossing and turning in her bed. She whimpered and let out an occasional, breathless "no". After what felt like forever, Raven shot up in her bed screaming, sweating and shaking. There was a strong force in her mind; tearing her in two from the inside and, without any uncertainty, she knew it was her father, Trigon.

"Father… What do you want? What do I have for you to take?"

Raven's demon father has possessed her mind before, but she was able to banish him with the help of Beast Boy, Cyborg and her combined emotions. Somehow, now, she knew that wasn't going to help this time. Trigon has gotten stronger. He has gotten "out". Raven, trying to keep her emotion in check, placed her pale hands on her head and tried to concentrate long enough to figure out how she was going to get rid of the disruption.

"G-Get out of my head, Trigon," Raven breathed out, "Stop torturing me; you cannot win."

Then, Raven heard an evil laugh. It was mocking her, making her crazy, pushing her over the edge of a breakdown.

"_Cannot win"? Ha! You are weak daughter! Your mind is weak!_

At that point, Raven's eyes began to turn a demonic red. She felt a burning sensation between her ears. The evil fire was spreading throughout her body; Trigon's power was rising! The young Titan closed her eyes tight and tried to suppress the demon within her.

"What do you want from me?"

Trigon chuckled this time as if he was asked the obvious.

_ I want to consume the world in evil. And the only way to do that is take over your feeble mind and destroy the Teen Titans! You, my precious daughter, if you haven't figured it out, will be my shell for such an action. They would never hurt you, and that will be their downfall. _

Raven's eyes widened. "I would never—will never succumb to your power and do such a thing!"

_ Oh, but you will once your mind is mine! Prepare for a very long sleep, daughter._

Trigon continued to laugh and the fire continued to spread. Raven, trying to find a way out, thought of the last time she faced Trigon and looked around her room for her meditation mirror.

'That's it! If I use the mirror to go inside my mind and get help from my emotions, I could destroy Trigon once and for all!'

Raven pushed out of her bed and started to wobble toward the mirror despite her mind throbbing. Trigon, being inside her mind, knew what she was doing instantly.

_ Useless effort, Raven! Have you noticed my new strength; that portal to your mind will serve no use whatsoever. _

Raven, ignoring her father and fighting against his control, slowly made her way to the mirror.

With a muttered "stupid child", Trigon possessed the girl's left hand. Raven tried to control it, but Trigon was too strong. He caused the fist to punch her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The Titan fell to the ground, head hitting the carpeted ground, and tried to gain her composure.

Raven choked out a laugh. "You think that can stop me, Trigon? Well, guess again!"

Raven raised her shaking right hand and used her powers to make the mirror fly to her hand. Trigon didn't panic, but he didn't want that mirror around anymore; it could become a menace. He forced Raven to raise her left hand and aimed a punch for the glass.

"No!"

_ Yes!_

The fight for power in Raven's body caused objects in the room to fly around. One of the books hit Raven in the temple, causing Raven, then Trigon, to be knocked unconscious. But, the book's action proved useless—the force of the left hand caused it to follow through with the punch, destroying the mirror and destroying, what seemed to be, Raven's last hope.

As Raven woke up and looked around she saw that her left hand's knuckles were bleeding, her right arm had cuts and glass shards in it, and her precious mirror was broken.

"No…"

Raven quietly got to her feet despite her headache and the blood. She felt Trigon's presence, but he was unconscious. Raven looked around for an answer to her father's temporary disappearance, and saw the book that hit her.

'Well, at least this gives me time to think…'

Raven sighed.

'I have to figure out how to stop Trigon before he wakes up—before he possesses me, kills my friends, and takes over everything. But how...?'

Raven looked around her room for more ideas. Then she saw it—shattered glass. She figured it out. If she died, then Trigon would disappear as well. Still, the teen shook and hesitated. She loved her life.

Raven fought back the tears.

"It's the only way," she reasoned.

Raven bent down to pick up a piece of glass. She held it in her right hand since her left hand was paralyzed due to Trigon's still-present control. She held it to her throat. Hesitating again, she saw visions of her friends. She saw the tears and the confusion, maybe even anger, at her actions. They needed to understand that she didn't do this out of depression. They needed to know that she would prefer to stay with them forever.

"I have to explain everything quick, so I can end this before Father wakes."

Raven picked up some strewn paper on the ground. She glanced around the room and used her powers to bring a pen to her hand.

Raven, placing paper on the ground and holding the pen firm in her hand, sat on the floor and began to write. It didn't take long since it wasn't hard knowing what to write: She would explain the situation in short and express her goodbyes. Raven was finished shortly. She used her powers again to place the note on her un-made bed and picked up the shattered glass again.

"It's all over now..."

Trigon struggled to wake up, but his powers had not regained their former potential and he could only watch—helpless—as his daughter rid herself of him and her own life.

_ W-wait, Raven!_

"Good-bye, father."

_ No, stop! _

"You will never get what you want."

_ No!_

The glass was tinted red as Raven lost all her power.

She felt the world being turned upside down and heard the now distant screams of her father. She saw little snippets of her life, her friends, her experiences, and her happiness.

With her final breath she whispered, "I regret nothing…"

That was the revised version (August 26, 2006). I will release the new chapter two and three some other day before September. Please review—I'll love you forever!

Blue-Apple


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.

This chapter was revised on August 27, 2006. Enjoy.

No keys for this chapter.

Note- Even though it probably isn't in the series, Raven told everyone that Trigon possessed her the first time after it happened.

Good-bye to Raven

Chapter 2- The Letter

To the only friends I knew,

By the time you have found this among my body and the disaster site that was my room, I am no longer living. I have written this in the fleeting moments of my life.

I want you all to know what happened. But I must be quick about it. Trigon has possessed my mind again, except this time, stronger than ever. I had no options, but to end this madness before it got worse—I had to end my own life. If I didn't do that, he would've taken over me and went after you all. I saved you the trouble of fighting me, and your own emotions, in order to save the world. I hope I made the right decision. I had to act on impulse because everything else would take too long.

I would now like to say my good-byes.

Robin,  
You are a great leader and friend. You were so easy to talk to; you were the strong voice of reason. I will miss you. Please keep the team together; the world would lose incredible allies if you all drifted apart. Thank you for everything.

Starfire,  
You were the Titan who knew the most about me, even if I didn't show it. I truly had fun going to the mall and meditating with you. You are strong both physically and mentally. I hope you all the best.

Beast Boy,  
You went through so much change over the time I knew you. You were at first a simple joker who I rolled my eyes at, but you turned into a man who has both a sense of humor and the fire to fight among the best. Don't change too much. Everyone needs laughter in the midst of such pain.

Cyborg,  
You were so easy to talk to and so much fun to hang around with. I always felt like you understood everything about me right from the beginning and I had no idea how this was so. I was happy to search for your "Baby" with you and fix it up when you found the car in ruins. Stay strong.

Please stay together, everyone. I had fun. I never knew how enjoyable it was to get up in the morning and face a new day with four of my closest friends. I can't thank you all enough… Good-bye.

Raven

Well, well. Chapter two is done. That's good… Now onto chapter three! Review please.


	3. Discovering Your Gone

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.

This was revised on August 27, 2006. Enjoy.

Keys-

_Italics_- Inscriptions

""- Speaking

()- Character Point of View, or P.O.V.

''- Thinking

Good-bye to Raven

Chapter 3- Discovering your Gone

The morning started out slow. The frost that took over the air the previous night still lingered in the early day sky. Clouds of gray stretched out far.

The four remaining Titans (though, the fact that there was only four, not five, was not revealed as of yet) had gotten up at there usual hours at the crack of dawn lest there be any morning villainy. They took their respective spots at the table and started talking about what to eat.

They didn't let the fact that Raven was not there bother them—maybe she was meditating. She would want her privacy.

(Beast Boy's P.O.V.)

"Come on, Cyborg!" I complained, loudly, "Just try one of my delicious tofu waffles! I know you will be hooked!"

"No way!" Cyborg responded, "I tried one of your nasty waffles when we first became a team, and I nearly threw up!"

"Friends! Please don't argue!" Starfire said in a worried voice.

"Yeah. Why don't we vote for what we have for breakfast?" Robin said in his usual calm voice. "But first, Beast Boy, would you mind getting Raven so we can start the vote?"

"Why me?"

"Because you are closer to the door."

I froze than turned toward the hallway that goes to Raven's room. "But… Aw, forget it. I'll get her..."

I mumbled something about how Robin was a lousy leader (I was, of course, joking) before I hopped of my seat and started my long journey to Raven's room. Her room is so very far away from every single room in the tower. She usually wants peace and quiet, which makes no sense to me since—c'mon!—who doesn't want to be around me?

"I guess this is my exercise for the day..."

After finally dragging myself to Raven's big, creepy, metal door with her name on it, I lightly knocked.

"Hey Raven?"

No response. 'She's so mean! She probably hears me, but just wants to ignore me so I'd get riled up…'

"I know you hear me!"

Still nothing.

"Fine! If you don't want to answer and stuff then… Well, I'll just tell you: We're voting for breakfast and we need you to join in. So, yeah, come out and vote."

After the silence went on for a couple of seconds more, I sighed. 'If I open the stupid door, then she'll get all mad… But that doesn't matter! I need her vote!'

I huffed and puffed for a few moments longer—'I'm not hesitating; I'm at all scared of her!'—before I just opened that stupid, creepy, big, metal door. It opened quickly… and there she was.

"R-Raven!"

(Cyborg's P.O.V.)

As Robin, Starfire, and I waited quietly for the shape-shifter to come back with Raven, I started thinking about what she would do to him if he bothered her enough. I saw an image of Beast Boy running in screaming about "black-beam-rays" and a certain "evil girl in blue" being nothing short of evil. The heart-wrenching scream I heard next is not what I expected—or even wanted to—hear.

I jumped and my heart started pumping. "That sounded like Beast Boy!"

I wasn't, in my opinion, able to get to Raven's room fast enough. Beast Boy, my best friend, sounded like he was in serious trouble and I needed to be there.

In a few seconds we reached the green man who was sliding down the wall opposite of Raven's room. He looked like all his blood has spilled out and there wasn't a drop left. His skin was a pale green color. His eyes were bulging out and his pupils were smaller than normal.

I ran over and fell on my knees next to him, shaking him lightly and using a sensitive voice. "Beast Boy? Hey, man, what's wrong?"

Still looking like death, he jerked his chin toward Raven's room. I turned my head and saw a site that would be better if it had been of the city sinking into the river. Objects thrown wildly across the floor, shattered glass, blood—blood!—, and... Raven's lifeless body on the floor.

I slowly got up and walked in front of Raven's doorway. Starfire and Robin walked behind me. I heard Starfire shriek and Robin gasp.

I swallowed my fear and resisted the urge to just run under a rock. I walked toward Raven's limp body. My jaw tightened and I was only slightly aware that I was shaking.

My teammate's throat was slashed. Her left hand had cuts all over the knuckles and her right arm had glass shards in it. Lying near the latter hand was a red-tinted glass shard that must've came from her meditation mirror two feet away. I could smell death and Raven mingled together. It was worse than it had been just death.

I immediately began to deny the fact that she was dead. As rare as I knew it was, I thought she was playing a joke on us. I bent down and checked her wrists for a pulse. Nothing. I then put two fingers on her neck. Nothing. I started to panic, but held my best poker face. I placed my head above her heart. I started praying that small beat of her heart—the evidence that all her blood was in her veins and not on her floor. But, still I head nothing, felt nothing, and then, finally, thought nothing as I cried above her dead heart.

(Robin's P.O.V.)

I didn't know what to say or do after Cyborg broke down. His sobs echoed through the whole tower. Behind me, Starfire was up against the wall crying, shaking, and sweating. Beast Boy sat silent and still. I wanted to run away.

I had to be strong even if I didn't feel like it. I had to think of what my team would do if their leader left them in a daze. I couldn't do that to them.

I walked carefully toward Raven and Cyborg. My mask was suddenly feeling very wet and uncomfortable. I couldn't take it off. I had to keep it there so I could be the pillar of support in this troubling time. Finally, I reached her. I almost vomited. She was just there… I have never seen her so vulnerable in my life.

I couldn't take it anymore, leader or not, as I looked away. The blood, the body, the usually strong Cyborg in tears—it was too much. Opening my eyes that I just now realized were closed, I saw a piece of white paper. It seemed so bright, like a feather from a dove. I would've regarded it as nothing, but there was writing on it. I willed my now-heavy feet to move to it and see what it was.

I nearly did a double take. Raven's handwriting and small traces of blood covered the paper. "T-Titans… Raven. She wrote us a letter…"

Nobody moved a muscle, but I heard the crying die down as if they were half-listening. I began to read. Each syllable was harder to get out than the last. Small, choked sobs came from my dry lips after every paragraph. Still, as I wanted, I finished with my voice still loud.

I felt relief at the fact that she didn't do this to herself (I doubted she would this whole time), anger at Trigon and the little time she was given, then, as I felt when I first saw her like this, sadness at the loss of a friend.

I looked up to see the reaction on the other Titans' faces. Beast Boy, still quiet and troubled, smiled slightly and started to stand. He walked pass Starfire to Raven's body, taking in everything as a fresh batch of tears slid down his face.

"Thank you, Rae. I won't change, but I'll always remember you."

Cyborg, still kneeling next to his fallen comrade, looked up to the ceiling.

"I had fun, too, Raven. I had fun, too. Hanging out with you, fixing the T-Car with you… Those were great times."

Starfire's eyes were puffy and red. But the ever-present sparkle in her eye remained. She walked to Raven quietly and smiled.

"Thank you, friend Raven. I will never forget what you taught me about meditation and the act of kindness you showed by coming with me to the mall."

I walked up to Raven's body with the rest of the Titans and knelt down across from Cyborg.

"Thank you, Raven, for all you have done for us. For all the things we did together. F-For everything."

I removed my mask and placed it above her heart and cried with so much force that I felt the world spinning.

I vaguely heard the thump of Beast Boy and Starfire kneeling down as well and bringing their grief to this circle of friends. We would carry each other through this and everything that life throws out at us next.

(End Robin's P.O.V.)

A little over a month after Raven's death found the four remaining Teen Titans standing around their departed friend's grave. Each Titan bowed their heads and held a single red rose.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing on the right side of Raven's grave and Starfire and Robin were standing on the left. This was the very first time they visited Raven's graven since the funeral one week ago in. The news of her death spread like wildfire throughout every place that knew of the Titans.

Raven's grave was of the most beautiful marble. A female arch angle stood tall above the grave with wings tucked in close to the body and holding a sword pointed to the sky. The angle's eyes looked up to the heavens and held a soft face with a ghost smile. Each Titan thought it looked like Raven.

(Starfire's P.O.V.)

I sighed as I remembered that day friend Raven died. I remember the tears, the mass amounts of blood, the body, the mess, the screams, but, most of all, I remember the letter. I was so glad to hear it, even though I would've been happier if Raven was there and the letter would not be said at all.

Seeing Robin at the corner of my eye, I remember his strength over this past month. How could he do it? I knew he was the leader, but I never knew his full potential for leadership until I saw how he held himself. I knew he was hurting, but he still was the major shoulder to cry on. I tried not to lean on him too much just in case he broke, but I couldn't help it sometimes…

It was a very awkward silence. Everyone didn't know what to say or do. I wanted to say something. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to be the one everyone could depend upon, so it would hurt less.

"Raven," I choked out.

Everyone looked at me with sympathetic faces as I continued with my speech.

"Y-You'll be happy to-to know we are still a team."

I felt a large lump in my throat as my eyes started to swell up with tears. Robin placed a supportive hand on my shoulder, urging me to go on, but not forcing me.

"We are so grateful for all you help through the years. And of your… s-s-" I couldn't finish with that dreaded word as I cried so more. I couldn't feel the hand on my back, though I knew it was there.

Cyborg spoke up, "It's okay, Star. You don't have to say it. It's okay. We know what you mean and I'm sure she does to."

I smiled up at Cyborg and nodded, thanking him quietly before turning back to Raven's grave. "Good-bye."

I covered my mouth and held back any more tears as we put the roses in front of the grave. Robin took his hand off my shoulder as we bowed our heads for a few more seconds.

After looking at the arch angle, that we associated with Raven, one more time, we made our way toward the T-Car. Cyborg got in the driver's seat, Robin got in the passenger's seat, Beast Boy got in the back, and I sat next to him.

"You did good, Star." Beast Boy said supportively. "You were very strong… And your speech was… really nice."

The other Titans expressed their agreements.

"Thank you," I replied, bowing my head and blushing.

As we drove off I looked out the window at Raven's grave.

"I'll miss you so much."

(End Starfire's P.O.V.)

_Raven Roth _

Born: October 21, 1989  
Died: July 13, 2004  
A good friend.  
A member of the Teen Titans.  
We'll miss you.

Well, I finished revising and stuff. I guessed Raven's birth-date. She died when I started writing this story. I heard somewhere that her mother's last name was Roth, so I just made it her last name. I hope you enjoyed my story.

Check out for any of my other works. Remember to review.

Blue-Apple


End file.
